pbs_kids_sprout_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggly Waffle
was a block on PBS Kids Sprout. The show started at 6:00am Eastern time each weekday morning. This block was themed after the show, The Wiggles, and starred the second generation Wiggles: Sam, Anthony, Murray, and Jeff. Premise The Wiggles and their Wiggly Friends (Dorothy The Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags The Dog, and Henry The Octopus) tell jokes, sing songs, and play games. All the core characters from the source material appear, including a new character, JB, a anthropomorphic juice box. Viewers used to go on the website and send in videos for JB. The jukebox played during the show. The block is designed to celebrate mornings and get preschoolers up and moving for the day ahead. Segments *'How Are We Going To Wake Up Jeff?': Viewers are invited to send in their ideas on how to wake up Jeff, the purple Wiggle who is famous for napping. *'Today's Giggle': The Wiggles tell jokes and perform skits. *'Pirate Word Of The Day': Captain Feathersword teaches a new pirate word. *'Who is Today's Fifth Wiggle?': Parents are invited to upload a photo of their preschooler at sproutonline.com to be animated in a dance video with the other four Wiggles. Viewer submissions are chosen at random and shown on the air during a segment called "Today's Wiggle." *'Waffle Topping': Viewers' picks of "real and wacky" waffle toppings submitted via sproutonline.com are chosen at random to rain down on the show's set while The Wiggles attempt to catch them. *''' Dorothy's Daily Digest': Dorothy the Dinosaur interviews one of The Wiggles who is dressed up as a healthy breakfast food and provides viewers with lots of healthy, nutritious facts. Cast *'Sam''' (portrayed by Sam Moran) is the Yellow Wiggle for the second generation. He is the leader of the Wiggles. *'Murray' (portrayed by Murray Cook) is the Red Wiggle for the first and second generations. He is the musician of the Wiggles. *'Anthony' (portrayed by Anthony Field) is the Blue Wiggle for the first, second, and third generations. He is the chef of the Wiggles. *'Jeff' (portrayed by Jeff Fatt) is the Purple Wiggle for the first and second generations. He likes to sleep a lot. *'Dorothy The Dinosaur' is a green dinosaur who likes to eat roses. *'Captain Feathersword' is a friendly pirate. *'Henry The Octopus' is a purple octopus who directs an underwater band and loves to dance with his eight legs. *'Wags The Dog' is a brown dog. He is Captain Feathersword's assistant and best friend. *'JB' is a juicebox. She can also operate as a jukebox. Programming * Barney & Friends * Thomas & Friends * The Mighty Jungle * Roary the Racing Car * Monkey See Monkey Do * The Wiggles * Chloe's Closet * Rubbadubbers * Bob the Builder * LazyTown * Play with Me Sesame Trivia *The block features 10 new original Wiggles songs. *Due to the arrival of the third generation Wiggles (Lachy, Emma, and Simon), the block had to be shut down so as to not confuse kids. *Only the 4th and 6th seasons of The Wiggles (The Wiggles Show! and Wiggle And Learn, respectively) aired on the block. *The block has its own podcast. Gallery Wiggles Dabbing.jpg TheWigglesandJuicebox.jpg 5th wiggle.jpg Cap Feathersword.jpg SproutAroundTheClock.jpg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!Jeffsleeping.jpeg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!Jeffwakingup.jpeg Sprout’sWigglyWaffleAhoy!JeffandSam.jpeg Videos Sprout Wiggly Waffle Ending, and Website promo Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Intro Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Get Ready to Wiggle (2009) Sprout's Wiggly Waffle Behind The Scenes With The Wiggles Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - The Shimmy Shake (2009) PBS Kids Sprout Sprout Wiggly Waffle tune in Sprout Wiggly Waffle Wiggle Giggle Sprout wiggly waffle How are we going to wake up Jeff Sprout wiggly waffle pirate word of the day Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Vegetable Soup (2010) Sprout's Wiggly Waffle - Quack Quack (2010) Category:Programming blocks Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013